A Daisy in the Cracks
by Candyfairey
Summary: Daisy's happy sleeping at King Ezekiel's side every night, but things are getting worse with The Saviors and Daisy decides to do something drastic with the hope of saving The Kingdom and the people she loves most. Can she successfully take down the baseball bat wielding man at the top? And will she be able to hold onto herself along the way? King Ezekiel/OC/Negan.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so, I have no business starting another fic, but I have been wanting to write a Negan fic but couldn't quite come up with an idea I really wanted to do. But I LOVE King Ezekiel's character and I can't wait to see what's in store for him, and with the mid-season premiere this idea popped into my head so here we are! Please keep in mind I have not read the comics. Enjoy!**

 **There is a LEMON bit taken out of this chapter for this site, but this fic is cross listed on AO3 if you would like the lemon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, just my OC.**

 **Playlist:**

 **Theophilus London-Neighbors**

 **Bom Bidi Bom-Nick Jonas and Nicki Minaj**

Chapter 1

When Jesus and the group that he brought with them entered the room Daisy was excited to see her friend again.

"Jesus! It pleases me to see you old friend," Ezekiel said.

"It pleases him indeed!" Jerry added.

"Jerry," Ezekiel admonished. "Tell me, what news do you bring good King Ezekiel? Are these new allies you've brought me?"

"Indeed they are Your Majesty, this is…oh right, I forgot to mention-,"

"Yeah a tiger."

At first Daisy's face was one of amusement at her friend Jesus and with how the newcomers were currently looking at Shiva, but then her brown eyes went wide and her heart rate sped up and a thousand and one questions flashed through her mind. She whipped her head to King Ezekiel who met her gaze quizzically before she surprised everyone as she leapt from her spot next to Richard on the stage. She ignored everyone else as she passed by Jesus and the two women in front of Rick, stopping an arm's length in front of him.

"Daisy?" he asked, tilting his head slightly as he regarded the young women in front of him in disbelief.

She nodded her head as she stepped forward and with a gleeful chuckle wrapped her arms around him.

Everyone else watched with an equal mix of confusion and fascination as Rick Grimes and the young woman hugged each other tightly. Rick pulled back, placing his arms on her shoulders as he took the sight of her in and tears slipped down his cheeks to match her own. He was happy to see the same light in her eyes she'd always had, a gleam of hope that had always been present in her demeanor, no matter what she'd been through. He used to joke that she lived up to her namesake and he was currently glad that this world hadn't managed to take that from her. Where she used to have long hair, now the brown locks only slightly passed her chin and she reminded him of her mother very much in that moment as he folded her into his arms again and placed a kiss on the top of her head before releasing her.

"I hope you're still good for that ice cream you promised."

She turned to the young man standing next to Rick. Her eyes widened again. "Carl? Oh my gosh!" she flung her arms around him and held him tightly for a long moment before pulling away. More tears left her eyes as she regarded him the same way Rick had done to her. "You…you're so…you're as tall as me you little monkey!"

Carl laughed as he hugged her back. "I don't think you can still call me that."

"I guess you're right," she smiled before looking back to Rick. "Lori?"

He shook his head and Carl looked away.

"Shane?"

The same reaction as before.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

When she turned back to Ezekiel she could see he wanted an explanation. "Your Majesty, this is my uncle, Rick Grimes, and my cousin, his son, Carl."

Everyone watching smiled at the family reunion. They were non-existent these days.

"It is a pleasure to meet you and your people, Rick Grimes," Ezekiel said.

Jesus spoke up next. "Rick is the leader of Alexandria and these are some of his people."

Ezekiel spoke as Jesus stepped forward and the others followed. Daisy kept close to her uncle. "I welcome you all to The Kingdom good travelers. Now what brings you to our fair land? Why do you seek an audience with the King?"

"Ezekiel," Rick spoke. "King…Ezekiel. Alexandria. Hilltop, and The Kingdom. All three of our communities have somethin' in common. We all serve The Saviors. Alexandria already fought them once and we won. We thought we took out the threat but we didn't know then what we know now. We only beat one outpost. We've been told you have a deal with them, that you know them. That you know they rule through violence and fear."

Ezekiel narrowed his eyes at Jesus.

"Your Majesty, I only told them-" but Jesus was cut off by Ezekiel.

"Our deal with The Saviors is not known among my people, for good cause. We made you a party to that secret when you told us of the Hilltop's own travails but we did not expect you to share-"

"We can help each other," Jesus interrupted.

"Don't interrupt the King," Jerry admonished Jesus.

Ezekiel continued. "We brought you into our confidence. Why did you break it?"

"Because I want you to hear Rick's plans."

Daisy knew this was coming for a while now. The Saviors couldn't get away with what they were doing forever, she'd said as much to Ezekiel but he was set on preserving what peace they could get.

"And what plans have you, Rick Grimes of Alexandria?"

"We came to ask The Kingdom, to ask you, to join us, in fighting The Saviors. Fighting for freedom for all of us," Rick explained.

"What you are asking, is very serious," Ezekiel said.

A woman who Daisy noticed kept close to her uncle spoke now, "Several of our people, good people, were killed by The Saviors. Brutally."

"Who?" Morgan asked and Daisy looked to him, a sadness growing in her. She knew he and Carol were from Alexandria, but they'd been here, with no way of knowing what was happening with their friends.

"Abraham," a girl who seemed to be similar in age to Daisy spoke. "Glenn. Spenser. Olivia. Eugene was taken. They took Daryl. He escaped. Every second he's out here he's a target. You gonna' say you were right?"

"No. I'm-just real sorry they're gone," Morgan answered.

The names meant nothing to Daisy but she could see the pain on their faces as the girl had told Morgan who had been killed and her heart went out to them.

"Negan murdered Glenn and Abraham," Rick spoke.

Daisy cut her eyes to Ezekiel for a moment as a memory flashed into her mind. She stomped it down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Beat 'em to death," Rick continued.

Another woman spoke up, "terrorized the Hilltop. Let loose Walkers just to make a point."

"I used to think the deal was something we could live with. A lot of us did, but that's changing. So let's change the world Your Majesty," Jesus spoke.

"I want to be honest about what we're asking," Rick said. "Our people are strong, but there's not enough of us. We don't have guns, not enough at least. Not a lot of weapons period."

Richard spoke. "We have people. And weapons. If we strike first, together, we can beat them. Your Majesty, no more waiting for things to get worse beyond what we can handle. We set things right. The time is now."

Daisy knew Richard had been wanting this for a while, but had warned him not to be hasty, that when the time was right, they would figure it out. The time seemed to have come.

"Morgan," Ezekiel looked to him. "What say you?"

"Me?" the man in question asked.

"Speak."

"People will die. A lot of people and not just The Saviors if…if we can find another way, we have to. Maybe it's just about Negan. Just capturin' him. Holdin' him, maybe…"

Ezekiel stood. "The hour grows late. Rick Grimes of Alexadria, you have given The King much to ponder."

Daisy listened with a smile on her face as Rick told them the story of the rock in the road.

"I shall deliver my decree in the morn," Ezekiel spoke, hitting his staff on the stage to signal the meeting was over. "Morgan will show you to your rooms where you will stay the night. Daisy," he looked directly at her now, "If you wish, you may be excused from your activities for the day. Go, catch up with your family."

Daisy smiled and nodded her head and turned around as Morgan passed her. Jesus turned to her and her smile grew bigger as the friends hugged. "It's good to see you Jesus."

"Same, Daisy." He lowered his voice," Do you think you can convince him?"

Her eyes cut to Ezekiel who watched the pair while he pet Shiva on the head.

"I'll talk to him, but no promises."

That was enough for Jesus who nodded and went to follow the Alexandrians.

Daisy walked a few steps and slung an arm over Carl's shoulder, "So monkey, what's with the pirate look?" she teased.

Rick and the woman who later introduced herself to Daisy as Michonne, smiled at Carl's groan. "Are you seriously going to call me that?"

"Old habits," she shrugged, smiling.

~O.o~

Later they were all dining with King Ezekiel. Ezekiel sat at the head of the table with Daisy at his right. While he conversed with everyone here and there, much of his attention went to Daisy. She was absolutely beaming at being reunited with her loved ones and meeting those they considered family. She'd spent much of the day with Carl as he told her the gist of what all had happened to them and how they'd found themselves here. She was saddened that Lori and Shane were gone. Shane had been more like an older brother to her where Rick had been the only father figure she'd known. But she had been especially happy to hear that she had a niece and couldn't wait to meet her. Over the course of the meal, not surprising to Ezekiel or Rick, Daisy had been able to garner a few genuine smiles out of Daryl.

While everyone said their goodbyes for the evening Daisy hugged Michonne. When they released one another Michonne quietly asked her, "Are you and King Ezekiel…" she trailed off, a knowing look in her eyes. The way Ezekiel looked at Daisy and vice versa had not escaped the sharp eyed woman's notice.

Daisy smiled and looked to the man in question. "He's amazing. I'm lucky to have him." She turned back to Michonne. "And I'm glad you and Rick have one another."

"What are you two gossipin' about?" The two women turned to see Rick who pulled Daisy into a hug and pressed a kiss on the top of her head for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Nothing," both women said in unison.

~O.o~

Ezekiel opened the door to his bedroom and smiled softly at the young woman currently curled up with a book on his bed and wearing one of his long sleeve shirts over a pair of boy shorts. Daisy put the book on the nightstand and crawled to the end of the bed as he shut the door.

She put her arms around his neck, "You're later than usual."

Ezekiel ghosted his lips to across her neck as he answered, "Richard kept me. He is adamant that I accept this deal with Rick."

"Will you?" she asked, her breath quickening as his soft lips continued their trek down her throat.

She let out a giggle as his facial hair tickled her throat and she felt him smile against her skin. "You will know my decision along with everyone else in the morning," he said as his hands lifted up the hem of her shirt.

She shuddered at the feel of his fingers brushing along her sides as he raised the shirt over her head before tossing it away, revealing her bare breasts to him. She placed her hands on either side of his face, "So you're really not going to tell me? Talk about it with me?"

Ezekiel shook his head and leaned his head further down to press a kiss on the plane between her breasts.

"If you're trying to distract me from the conversation…it's working," she breathed.

Ezekiel chuckled before pressing his lips against hers, desperate to taste her lips after a busy day.

"I love you," she said as she lay next to him on the bed twenty minutes later. They'd been lying in a comfortable silence while she ran a finger lazily across his chest.

The arm he had around her waist pulled her closer, "I love you too, Daisy. You were absolutely beaming today."

She smiled as she readjusted, resting her head on his chest. "I just can't believe my uncle and Carl are alive. And here. It's…I've thought about them so much," she said softly. "Thank you for letting them stay the night."

"Of course."

"You're not going to accept his deal are you?"

She waited patiently for a moment for his answer, even though she already knew what he would say. Finally she spoke, propping herself up on his chest. "The peace that we have now, it's not going to last forever."

He sighed and focused his eyes on his fingers as he twined a soft strand of her hair between them. "I just want to do right by my people. I'm not going to send them into battle when we can manage another way."

"They're going to do something whether you help them or not."

"Ben said the same earlier. That if they are successful against the Saviors we'll have done nothing, that the peace we have will be at risk either way."

"And you know he's right."

Ezekiel nodded.

"But…"

"I'm not sure what's right for my people, what the best course is. What if I agree to this and we lose? I don't think I can live with that."

He looked into her eyes as she regarded him softly. She pressed closer to him and gently pressed her lips to his for a second. "I can't tell you what to do, but I think Rick is right. Ben is right. And what Morgan said…I've been thinking about it. It's the best option for the least lives lost, or at least it could be, but I have no idea how we could go about that. But this is your kingdom, your people. You have done right by them, and you'll continue to do so. No matter what route you decide to take, I know you have their best interests in mind."

Ezekiel smiled, grateful for her reassurance, and grateful for the young woman in his arms. He was thankful he did not have to walk this bleak world alone. "These are your people too Daisy. As far as everyone is concerned, you are my queen," he told her before kissing her. When he pulled away she smiled and moved to press her lips to his chest. Ezekiel closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh as her mouth slowly moved lower and lower.

Despite their profuse lovemaking Daisy didn't sleep all that well that night. She lay awake listening to Ezekiel's even breathing next to her. As she was falling asleep, one of his arms holding her back against his chest, an idea popped into her head and she was unable to shake it. It was so absolutely ludicrous it just might work. She knew how to put Morgan's idea into action, she just had to summon the nerve to put it into words, and pray that what she was going to say didn't change anything for the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the follows and favorites! Here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

 **Playlist:**

 **Sunshine-Matisyahu**

Chapter Two

As soon as she noticed the day's eye start its ascent into the sky, Daisy quietly removed the sheets from around her and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and her bra before putting on a pair of yoga capris and a generic t-shirt. She grabbed her socks, sneakers, and battery powered mp3 player and tip-toed out of the room.

Richard joined her on her run around The Kingdom not long after, neither one of them saying anything. Once people started to rise and start their morning routines she stopped near the wall. Richard halted as well and she pulled out her earbuds.

"I have a plan. You'll know what it is later. I'm going to tell Ezekiel in front of everyone. You, my uncle."

"Why in front of everyone?"

"Because your voices of reason…" she answered, starting the walk back to her home. "I'm going to need them."

"You don't think he'll like your plan?" Richard asked as he walked with her.

She gave him a look that said that's exactly what she thought. "Just…don't do anything rash until I've figured this out. Okay?" She knew Richard was getting antsy about The Saviors but he needed to be patient.

He nodded, although it seemed halfhearted, before they parted ways.

Ezekiel was up, dressing for the day, when she entered the room. She went to him and he immediately pressed a kiss to her temple and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you have a nice run?" he asked when she pulled out of his arms to change into jeans.

She nodded and smiled at him. "It's a beautiful day today."

He reached for her just as she was pulling her jeans over her hips, causing her to giggle as they fell onto the bed.

"Ezekiel," she started before his lips met hers. She kissed him back eagerly. "We have to meet our guests for breakfast."

"Do you want to go back with them? Be with your family?"

She could see his insecurity on his face, hear it in his voice. She reached a hand up and stroked his cheek adoringly. For him to assume that she would want to leave him so easily made her heart ache. "I love them. They mean the world to me and I still can't quite believe they're actually here, but _you_ are my family too, Ezekiel. The Kingdom is my home. And besides," she smiled. "Shiva would miss me way too much."

She smiled when the laughter she'd been aiming for left his lips. "That she would. As would I, but if you want to go, I won't stop you."

Every thought she'd had while lying awake that night came to mind. Her smile faltered and Ezekiel didn't miss that. "Are you alright?" He sat up so his weight wasn't on her anymore.

"I'm fine. Just hungry." She kissed him once more before standing to zip and button up her jeans.

~O.o~

Daisy watched her uncle and his group with tired eyes as they stood outside and Ezekiel told them exactly what she knew he would, that they would not be helping Alexandria and Hilltop fight to take out Negan and The Saviors. She could see they were disappointed, but not surprised.

It was now or never.

"Wait," Daisy said. "Morgan's right. His way is the best way to go about this. If we can just get Negan."

"And how would we even begin to go about that?" Ezekiel asked her.

She hesitated a moment, "There's something you need to know."

"And what is that? Have you been keeping something from me my love?"

"What?" Rick said at Ezekiel referring to his niece as his "love," but Daisy spoke. Although she'd hoped it wouldn't, she knew this would come out one day, the day Ezekiel had spoken Negan's name. She'd been barely able to eat for a few days afterward and Ezekiel worried that she was coming down with something and had insisted she remain on bed rest until she felt better. A couple days of that and she had sorted her thoughts and was back to her usual self. But the day she'd feared had come and as she stood before everyone she was truly terrified about how they would react to her keeping something like this from them.

"When you described Negan…you mentioned a dark red scarf…that scarf…it used to be mine."

The group around her was utterly silent as Daisy looked up into the eyes of the man she loved and her heart pounded in her chest. She tried to ignore the looks on everyone's faces: shock, disbelief, confusion.

"You know him?" Rick said, disbelief painting his face.

"I _knew_ him," she answered, her eyes not leaving Ezekiel's. She could see the uncertainty that had been on his face earlier that morning return and her heart ached when he took a step back.

He'd always had the utmost trust in her, but not so much in himself and her feelings for him, despite her reassurances. She could see that at this moment he was doubting everything she'd ever said to him and for a moment she regretted saying anything but she'd let the cat out of the bag already.

"Soon after everything started…I was stuck. For a few days I was stuck in this abandoned cabin. I was sick. I had a fever, no medicine, very little food and water, and no one. That's when Negan found me. He kicked in the cabin door, looking for food, and I barely had the energy to sit up. I'm sure since most of you have met him, you can tell me if he still has that asshole charm," she looked to her uncle for a moment.

"You could call it that," Rick said, hands on his hips as he waited to hear more.

"Well, he broke down the door and found me like that and…and he said, 'Well, sweetheart, you look like shit.' He took pity on me, said we could make a deal if he found some medicine and food for me and helped me get better. I was desperate, so I agreed. I did tell him that I was on my way to Georgia, that that's where my family was."

Rick interrupted. "I take it that didn't fit into whatever deal he wanted."

"He said we'd work it out. After a few weeks I was back to my usual self, but, Negan and I, we had a routine. We'd settled there almost. He said since I was better and he'd kept up his part of the deal, it was my turn. I asked him what he wanted." She turned her gaze away from Ezekiel; she didn't want to see his face when she related the next part so she looked at her feet. "He said he'd take a kiss…but…"

Ezekiel spoke, and most people would probably miss it, but she could tell his voice was strained. "It turned into more."

She forced her eyes to meet his again. "Not at first. It really was just a kiss. But it was just us, and the wasted, and…he was just so…I don't know? Just so…Negan…and one night it turned into more." She quickly finished her explanation when she noticed Ezekiel's jaw clenching. "We ended up staying in that cabin for almost three months."

"And he just let you go?" Sasha asked.

"We were collecting supplies in this little town, but we got separated by a huge herd. I woke up the night before and he was awake, admiring my scarf, and he said…" she quickly swiped at the traitorous tears that escaped her eyes. She looked up and Ezekiel's eyes were on her, absolutely unwavering and unreadable. He was putting walls up and she felt a rush of panic go through her so she focused on her uncle instead. "He joked that the scarf would look better on him and then he said he loved me." She heard several snorts, but ignored them. "I told him I loved him too. At least, at the time I thought I did, and I told him I wanted him to have the scarf and he gave me this bracelet he'd found when he went out looking for provisions a few days before." She lifted her right arm, the silver bracelet with a Saint Michael charm dangling from it glistening in the light.

"You still have it?" Ezekiel asked, the hurt he was feeling tinting his voice. He tilted his head as he looked at it, even though he knew very well what it looked like. "Even after what happened…after you found out what kind of man he really is…after us."

"Yes, as a reminder. That people aren't always what they seem."

"Yes, I understand that to the utmost extent at this very moment," Ezekiel said, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Her brow furrowed and Ezekiel didn't miss the pain that flashed in her eyes, causing him to immediately regret his words.

"Well," she looked away from him, "It's a good thing I kept it, because it's going to come in handy."

"How, exactly?" Richard asked from her left.

She turned and looked to Morgan. "Because Morgan's right. If we can just get Negan, we can potentially save a lot of lives. I'm sure if he's gone The Saviors would be scrambling. To find him, to replace him, whatever."

"And how do you plan on doin' that?" Rick asked.

Rosita spoke for her, "She's going to go to him," she said, a little smirk on her face.

"Is that so?" Ezekiel asked Daisy.

She nodded.

"Absolutely not. As your King I forbid it."

"I don't think it's such a good idea either," Rick said.

"It's the best one we've got right now, with the least amount of lives lost. Our only other option right now is to go in guns blazing. He knows me! I can show up on his doorstep, begging for help, then act totally shocked to see him."

"And what if he asks you to be one of his wives?" Rick asked.

She sighed. "I'd heard about that. I certainly don't want him." She looked at Ezekiel, imploring him with her eyes to hear her words. "Not in any way, but the closer I can get to him the better."

"I forbid this" Ezekiel stepped closer to her and pressed his palm against her cheek. "I will not lose you."

Daisy placed a hand over his as she looked up into his eyes. "The queen has to protect her king. And their people."

Ezekiel dropped their hands and turned from her. "There will be no further discussion. The answer is no."

"I'm not asking for permission. From anyone. I'm doing this."

Ezekiel's back was to her and the air was tense as he spoke next. "Absolutely not."

"What are you going to do? Lock me up with Shiva?" Daisy said, exasperated.

Ezekiel turned back to her, "Of course not, but that is what he will do to you if you agree to be one of his wives. And if he finds out? If you accidently let something slip?"

"Then he may very well beat me with that bat of his." Ezekiel flinched at the image, but she continued, unwavering. "But at least I'll have tried. And if I'm successful?"

Everyone remained quiet as they watched the couple.

"No."

"Like I said before, wasn't asking. I'm doing this." She turned to Jesus. "You've got that radio right? Can you figure out ahead of time when Negan might be going on a run? A week's time maybe? I'll stop bathing, eat only enough to keep me from passing out, muddy up some clothes. I have to be believable. He can find me…walking on the side of the road perhaps? Coming to the compound would be too suspicious."

Jesus hesitated, looking between his two friends. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear something."

Daisy nodded. "Good. It's settled then."

Rick shook his head. "I just got you back." He was torn between keeping her safe and having a chance to take out Negan.

"This may be our only chance at peace Uncle Rick. I know it seems ridiculous and rash, but…if it works…?" It had to work. For The Kingdom, for everyone, so Judith could grow up without fear of Negan or The Saviors.

Ezekiel shook his head. "I offer our friend Daryl asylum, for as long as he requires it. He will be safe here. The Saviors do not set foot inside our walls."

"How long do you think that's gone last?" Daryl said before walking away.

The others followed Daryl and after Morgan left it was just Daisy and Ezekiel. They stood looking at one another, only a staff's length apart, but it felt like much more to both of them. Daisy finally turned to follow the Alexandrians and say goodbye to them before they left.

"Wait!" she yelled before the gate opened. She hugged Carl first.

"Are you really going to do this?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"We're still goin' to keep lookin' for guns, ammo, anything that can help us, just in case," Rick said.

"Of course."

"Be smart about this Daisy."

"I will," she said as they hugged one another and Rick kissed her on the cheek.

Once the gates closed Daisy, Morgan, Richard, and Daryl stood in an awkward silence.

~O.o~

Daisy was now covered in soil since she'd been helping out in the garden. Ezekiel was absent at lunch and she hadn't seen him since that morning and it worried her. What if he wanted nothing to do with her now? She'd kept something big from him. And she hadn't just known Negan she was _with_ him and now she was going back to him. She desperately wanted Ezekiel to know it wasn't because she actually wanted Negan or wanted to leave Ezekiel.

"You remember him well," Ezekiel's familiar voice filled her ears and she straightened up.

"He's not someone you easily forget." Daisy stood and dusted her hands off on her pants. "But I will not stand by and let more people die, because of fear. Fear of failure, fear of him. I can't."

"Your mind is set then."

She nodded and her stomach dropped as he turned and walked away.

Later, after bathing and changing into a clean t-shirt and pants, Daisy went to dinner. When she sat at the table her eyes sought Ezekiel's, but he ignored her.

"Ezekiel…please."

"I don't want to discuss this now," he nodded his head towards Henry and she nodded. After barely touching her meal and helping Ben with the cleanup she went to bed only to find Ezekiel was already asleep.

She pulled her jeans off and got under the covers, whispering, "Maybe you'll be glad for me to leave now that you know."

"How dare you think that," he hissed, startling her. He sat up and pulled her so she was straddling him, his arms tight around her. "You are the one true thing I treasure in this world, if I lose you…"

"I'm sorry…I never thought you would even need to know," when tears started flowing Ezekiel brushed them away with his fingers.

"I was cold to you earlier. I apologize. I wish you'd told me in private and now you've decided to leave me, just like that."

"I'm leaving _for_ you. For The Kingdom, Alexandria, Hilltop and any other communities out there that he and his Saviors have under their thumb. I'm doing this because I love you. I love this place. It's my home and I don't want to leave but…you've refused to join the fight and I believe Morgan is right."

"And how will you do it? How will you take him out? How long will it take?"

"I have no idea, but please don't shut me out like that again." Her tears had subsided and Ezekiel moved them so they were laying down. The knots that had taken up in her stomach since that morning finally went away.

He ran a hand through her hair, looking at her in the moonlight that streamed through the window. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly before pressing her lips to his and snuggling into his embrace.

 **AN: Fun fact: The word daisy comes from "day's eye."**


End file.
